The present invention relates to a metallurgical vessel particularly an exchangeable converter as used in steel making processes. The invention relates particularly to mounting a metallurgical vessel to a carrier annulus to which are connected coaxial tilt pins journaled in tilt mounts being arranged on support columns.
The suspension and tilting support of a metallurgical vessel of the type to which the invention pertains and including a full or partial carrier ring as mentioned may include for example tension elements being articulated to the upper side of the carrier ring and being displaceable in slots; the tension elements run through the carrier ring and are releasable connected to the vessel, generally in the area below the carrier ring and under utilization of a clamping head and a clamping nut for connection to a claw element or the like being secured the vessel itself. In addition load relief structure is to be provided to become effective whenever the vessel has been tilted into a horizontal disposition.
Suspension and fastening of a metallurgical vessel following the basic construction as outlined above serve primarily for permitting a support of the vessel with as little as possible heat induced tension being effective in the suspension. Mounting a vessel has in addition the advantage that the vessel remains connected with the ring through biased tension elements in any and all tilt position, so that there is no play and corresponding displacement between carrier and vessel.
German printed patent application No. 1,911,948 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,265 discloses the installation and removal of such a metallurgical vessel in such a manner that prior to release of the bias vessel is transfered to a vehicle provided for removal purposes and being placed underneath the vessel whenever a converter exchange is necessary. The vessel which may weigh between 200 and 1600 metric tons is subsequently lowered through a signicant level. The lifting or lowering stroke is determined essentially by particulars of the construction in the tilt mount bearing and the aforementioned support pillars. If the height of the arrangement generally is quite large one will need long stroke type lifting cylinders on the vessel exchange vehicle. Of course hydraulic cylinders with a long stroke are very expensive. On the other hand if only short stroke hydraulic lifting drives are used the problem arises that the vessel is no longer amenable for removal from its fastening structure from the carrier.